FF Star Wars Awards 2011
by MJ's Angel
Summary: It's the award show you've all been waiting for.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the story you've all been waiting for. You voted for your favorites, now you'll get to the see the winners. This is The FF Star Wars Awards. Here's your host: Jasmine, otherwise known as Anisoka504.**

Jasmine: Hey everyone and welcome to the FF Star Wars Awards where you get to see the best of the best in FanFiction Star Wars. The first few awards won't be based on any particular story. Here to present the award for Best Couple, Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee. (Luminara and Barriss take the stage)

Luminara: Hello. How is everybody tonight? (audience cheers)

Barriss: That's great to hear because we enjoy seeing and hearing you guys have a great time. And now, here are the nominees for Best Couple.

On Screen: Best Couple  
>Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano<br>_You see right thru me_

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine  
><em>When you need a little love<em>

Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura  
><em>More of your love, your love<em>

Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala  
><em>Life is a road that I wanna keep going<em>

Ahsoka Tano and Tom Norton  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

Barriss: And the winner is...

Both: Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano!  
><em>You see right thru me<br>How do you do that  
>How do you do that<em>

Anakin and Ahsoka: (come onstage and recieve Star Wars logo shaped award)

Anakin: Wow. This is just amazing. We want to thank everyone that voted for us. We love you and appreciate this very much.

Ahsoka: ANISOKAS RULE! WOOOOOO! (everyone leaves the stage)

Jasmine: (returns to stage) Wow. Ahsoka was pretty happy, wasn't she. Here to present the next award for Best Female Character, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. (Anakin and Obi-Wan take the stage)

Obi-Wan: Beautiful night tonight, isn't it Anakin?

Anakin: Yes, but not as beautiful as these nominees.

Obi-Wan: I know which one I think should win.

Anakin: Yeah, but we're not playing favorites by you. Here are the nominees for Best Female Character.

OnScreen: Best Female Character  
>Barriss Offee<br>_It's my turn now and you know that I'm ready_

Satine Kryze  
><em>I'm a rockstar, hey baby, I'm a rockstar<em>

Ahsoka Tano  
><em>My chick bad, my chick hood<em>

Luminara Unduli  
><em>I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up<em>

Padme Amidala  
><em>If I was a rich girl, nananana<em>

Anakin: And the winner is

Both: Ahsoka Tano!  
><em>My chick bad, my chick hood<br>My chick do stuff that you chick  
>Wish she could<em>

Ahsoka: (recieves award) Thank you, Anakin and Obi-Wan. I also want to thank all the voters out there. I love you and I'm glad you voted for me. This is just amazing. I love all of you!

Jasmine: Ahsoka winning two awards in a row. That is real fan dedication. You guys stay right there because we have more for you after this.

**Thanks to everyone that voted. The very last poll is up and it's for Best Bada**. Please vote.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the story you've all been waiting for. You voted for your favorites, now you'll get to the see the winners. This is The FF Star Wars Awards. Here's your host: Jasmine, otherwise known as Anisoka504.**

Jasmine: Hey everyone and welcome bakc to the FF Star Wars Awards where you get to see the best of the best in FanFiction Star Wars. Before we present the next award, we have a performance for you. Coming from the story, Secret Life, here's Ahsoka Tano.

Ahsoka:

_I wish I could believe you then I'll be alright_  
><em>But now everything you told me really don't apply<em>  
><em>To the way I feel inside<em>  
><em>Loving you was easy once upon a time<em>  
><em>But now my suspicions of you have multiplied<em>  
><em>And it's all because you lied<em>

_I only give you a hard time_  
><em>'Cause I can't go on and pretend like<em>  
><em>I haven't tried to forget this<em>  
><em>But I'm much too full of resentment<em>

_Just can't seem to get over the way you hurt me_  
><em>Don't know how you gave another who didn't mean a thing, no<em>  
><em>The very thing you gave to me<em>  
><em>I thought I could forgive you and I know you've changed<em>  
><em>As much as I wanna trust you I know it ain't the same<em>  
><em>And it's all because you lied<em>

_I only give you a hard time_  
><em>'Cause I can't go on and pretend like<em>  
><em>I haven't tried to forget this<em>  
><em>But I'm much too full of resentment<em>

_I may never understand why_  
><em>I'm doing the best that I can and I<em>  
><em>I tried and I tried to forget this<em>  
><em>I'm much too full of resentment<em>

_I'll always remember feeling like I was no good_  
><em>Like I couldn't do it for you like your mistress could<em>  
><em>And it's all because you lied<em>

_Loved you more than ever_  
><em>More than my own life<em>  
><em>The best part of me I gave you<em>  
><em>It was sacrificed<em>  
><em>And it's all because you lied<em>

_I only give you a hard time_  
><em>'Cause I can't go on and pretend like<em>  
><em>I tried and I tried to forget this<em>  
><em>But I'm too damn full of resentment<em>

_I know she was attractive but I was here first_  
><em>Been ridin' with you for six years why did I deserve<em>  
><em>To be treated this way by you, you<em>  
><em>I know your probably thinking what's up with me<em>  
><em>I been crying for too long what did you do to me<em>  
><em>I used to be so strong but now you took my soul<em>  
><em>I'm crying cant stop crying cant stop crying<em>  
><em>You could of told me that you wasn't happy<em>  
><em>I know you didn't wanna hurt me<em>  
><em>But look what you done-done to me now<em>  
><em>I gotta look at her in her eyes and see she's had half of me<em>  
><em>How could you lie<em>

Jasmine: (applauses with the audience) Beautiful, yet heartbreaking. Who else can see that song goes perfect in the scene when she was upset with Anakin still being married to Padme? Now, here to present to award for Best Male Character, Duchess Satine and Padme Amidala. (Satine and Padme take the stage)

Satine: That was a lovely performance Ahsoka just gave.

Padme: Yeah. It was a really touching song.

Satine: Speaking of touching, here are the nominees for Best Male Character.

OnScreen: Best Male Character  
>Anakin Skywalker<br>_Son of man onto the sky_

Tom Norton  
><em>These streets hold my deepest days<em>

Obi-Wan Kenobi  
><em>I need a soldier and he's here to stand up for me<em>

Plo Koon  
><em>All I do is win, win, win, no matter what<em>

Kit Fisto  
><em>I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm<em>

Padme: Before we announce the winner, Satine, what does touching have to do with the nominees?

Satine: Do you tell me you don't want to touch any of those guys.

Padme: Satine, this is a PG rated show.

Satine: So?

Padme: Anyway, the winner for Best Male Character is

Both: Anakin Skywalker!  
><em>Son of man onto the sky<br>Let your spirit set you free  
>Someday you'll grow tall with pride<em>

Anakin: Wow. Where do I even start? I want to thank my fans, the FanFiction authors out there that like me in their stories. I'd like to thank my wives, girlfriends, lovers, everyone. Just thank you.

Jasmine: You people really like Anakin and Ahsoka, don't ya? Well, sadly that's over and done with. We have one last non-story related award to give out. Here to present the award for Best Villian, they both were nominated for an award tonight, Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto. (Aayla and Kit take the stage)

Kit: Well, Aayla you look wonderful tonight.

Aayla: And so do you, Kit, but these nominees are not looking good with the law. Here are the nominees for Best Villian.

OnScreen: Best Villian  
>Asajj Ventress<br>_Welcome to the jungle, we got the fun and games_

Count Dooku  
><em>In a flash like that, recognize I'm back<em>

Cad Bane  
><em>You've been struck by a smooth criminal<em>

Darth Sidious  
><em>Imma pick the world up and Imma drop it on your head<em>

Darth Maul  
><em>I am not a human being<em>

Aayla: And the winner is

Both: Cad Bane

Kit: And of course, Bane was actually smart enough not to show to the awards.

Aayla: He knew he would be arrested, so we will accept this award on his behalf.

Jasmine: Wow. He really is a smooth criminal. Stick around. Next up, we present awards to authors for their stories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the story you've all been waiting for. You voted for your favorites, now you'll get to the see the winners. This is The FF Star Wars Awards. Here's your host: Jasmine, otherwise known as Anisoka504.**

Jasmine: Hey everyone and welcome bakc to the FF Star Wars Awards where you get to see the best of the best in FanFiction Star Wars. Here to present the award for Best Clone, here's Ahsoka Tano and Lux Bonteri. (Ahsoka and Lux take the stage)

Lux: There's a lot of people out there tonight, wouldn't you say, Ahsoka?

Ahsoka: Yes, Lux. And there's also a lot of clones. Here are the nominees for Best Clone.

OnScreen: Best Clone  
>Rex<br>_You're so Sorry, So sorry_

Fives  
><em>Paper chaser, tell that paper, Look I'm right behind ya<em>

Hevy  
><em>What dosen't kill you makes you stronger<em>

Echo  
><em>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<em>

Cody  
><em>We could've had it all, Rolling in the deep<em>

Ahsoka: And the winner is

Both: Rex! (Rex takes the stage)

Rex: Cool. I honestly didn't expect to win this. I want to thank all those that voted for me. I want to thank General Skywalker and Commander Tano. They're great leader, great Jedi and even better friends. Thank you all.

Jasmine: Now we all know Rex expected to win. Anyway, down to the real stuff. Here to present the award for Best OC, straight from the story "Unexpected Love", Mace Windu and Adi Gallia. (Mace and Adi take the stage)

Adi: Thank you. These next nominees are people that were made from the creative minds of FanFicton authors.

Mace: Here are the nominees for Best OCs.

OnScreen: Best OC  
>Suki Skywalker from "Our Secret" by JediPadawan123<br>_I'm the fireball of the party_

Jaden Skywalker from "Secret Life" by Anisoka504  
><em>ABC, Easy as one-two-three<em>

Cardek Onasi from "Legacy of an Onasi" by ForceWalker  
><em>I'm not afraid, to take a stand<em>

Samantha from "Love Isn't Easy Til the End" by AhsokaxAnakin63752  
><em>Can't you see, you belong with me<em>

Trekkie from "Changes" by Anisoka504  
><em>I'll be loving you long time<em>

Mace: And the winner is

Both:: Suki Skywalker!

Adi: Unfortunately neither Suki nor JediPadawan123 oculd be here, so we'll accept this award on their behalf.

Jasmine: Sorry that Suki couldn't be here. I'm sure we all wanted to see her adorable little face. When we come back, we'll announce the winner for Best Romance and Best Drama. Don't go anywhere and please continue to vote for Best Bada**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the story you've all been waiting for. You voted for your favorites, now you'll get to the see the winners. This is The FF Star Wars Awards. Here's your host: Jasmine, otherwise known as Anisoka504.**

Jasmine: Hey everyone and welcome bakc to the FF Star Wars Awards where you get to see the best of the best in FanFiction Star Wars. Here to present the award for Best Romance, Trekkie and Clare from "Changes." (Trekkie and Clare take the stage)

Trekkie: Hello, everyone. I don't know about you, but I love a good romance story.

Clare: You're not the only one which is why we're going to find out which one's the best so far. Here are the nominees for Best Romance.

OnScreen: Best Romance  
>Love Isn't Easy til the End by AhsokaxAnakin63752<br>_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

Our Secret by JediPadawan123  
><em>Just keep it between us<em>

Secret Life by Anisoka504  
><em>The way that I love you, the way that I love you<em>

One or the Other by Ani-Banni22  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend<em>

My Heart Skipped a Beat by theclonecastev102  
><em>My heart starts to skip a beat<em>

Trekkie: And the winner is

Both: Secret Life by Anisoka504

Clare: But since she's hosting the show, she has all night to thank you, so we'll just accept this on her behalf.

Jasmine: Well, thanks for the votes, everyone. Now before we present the next award, we hae yet another performance for you. Both being nominated for awards tonight, here's Rex and Ahsoka singing "Love the Way You Lie."

Ahsoka:  
><em>Just gonna stand there<em>  
><em>And watch me burn<em>  
><em>But that's alright<em>  
><em>Because I like<em>  
><em>The way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there<em>  
><em>And hear me cry<em>  
><em>But that's alright<em>  
><em>Because I love<em>  
><em>The way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>

Rex:  
><em>I can't tell you what it really is<em>  
><em>I can only tell you what it feels like<em>  
><em>And right now there's a steel knife<em>  
><em>In my windpipe<em>  
><em>I can't breathe<em>  
><em>But I still fight<em>  
><em>While I can fight<em>  
><em>As long as the wrong feels right<em>  
><em>It's like I'm in flight<em>  
><em>High off of love<em>  
><em>Drunk from my hate<em>  
><em>It's like I'm huffing paint<em>  
><em>And I love it the more that I suffer<em>  
><em>I suffocate<em>  
><em>And right before I'm about to drown<em>  
><em>She resuscitates me<em>  
><em>She freaking hates me<em>  
><em>And I love it<em>  
><em>Wait<em>  
><em>Where you going<em>  
><em>I'm leaving you<em>  
><em>No you ain't<em>  
><em>Come back<em>  
><em>We're running right back<em>  
><em>Here we go again<em>  
><em>It's so insane<em>  
><em>'Cause when it's going good<em>  
><em>It's going great<em>  
><em>I'm Superman<em>  
><em>With the wind at his back<em>  
><em>She's Lois Lane<em>  
><em>But when it's bad<em>  
><em>It's awful<em>  
><em>I feel so ashamed<em>  
><em>I snapped<em>  
><em>Who's that dude<em>  
><em>I don't even know his name<em>  
><em>I laid hands on her<em>  
><em>I'll never stoop so low again<em>  
><em>I guess I don't know my own strength<em>

Ahsoka:  
><em>Just gonna stand there<em>  
><em>And watch me burn<em>  
><em>But that's alright<em>  
><em>Because I like<em>  
><em>The way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there<em>  
><em>And hear me cry<em>  
><em>But that's alright<em>  
><em>Because I love<em>  
><em>The way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>

Rex:  
><em>You ever love somebody so much<em>  
><em>You can barely breathe<em>  
><em>When you're with them<em>  
><em>You meet<em>  
><em>And neither one of you<em>  
><em>Even know what hit 'em<em>  
><em>Got that warm fuzzy feeling<em>  
><em>Yeah them chills<em>  
><em>Used to get 'em<em>  
><em>Now you're getting freaking sick<em>  
><em>Of looking at 'em<em>  
><em>You swore you've never hit 'em<em>  
><em>Never do nothing to hurt 'em<em>  
><em>Now you're in each others face<em>  
><em>Spewing venom<em>  
><em>And these words<em>  
><em>When you spit 'em<em>  
><em>You push<em>  
><em>Pull each other's hair<em>  
><em>Scratch, claw, bit 'em<em>  
><em>Throw 'em down<em>  
><em>Pin 'em<em>  
><em>So lost in the moments<em>  
><em>When you're in 'em<em>  
><em>It's the rage that's the culprit<em>  
><em>It controls you both<em>  
><em>So they say it's best<em>  
><em>To go your separate ways<em>  
><em>Guess that they don't know ya<em>  
><em>'Cause today<em>  
><em>That was yesterday<em>  
><em>Yesterday is over<em>  
><em>It's a different day<em>  
><em>Sound like broken records<em>  
><em>Playin' over<em>  
><em>But you promised her<em>  
><em>Next time you'll show restraint<em>  
><em>You don't get another chance<em>  
><em>Life is no Nintendo game<em>  
><em>But you lied again<em>  
><em>Now you get to watch her leave<em>  
><em>Out the window<em>  
><em>Guess that's why they call it window pane<em>

Ahsoka:  
><em>Just gonna stand there<em>  
><em>And watch me burn<em>  
><em>But that's alright<em>  
><em>Because I like<em>  
><em>The way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there<em>  
><em>And hear me cry<em>  
><em>But that's alright<em>  
><em>Because I love<em>  
><em>The way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>

Rex:  
><em>Now I know we said things<em>  
><em>Did things<em>  
><em>That we didn't mean<em>  
><em>And we fall back<em>  
><em>Into the same patterns<em>  
><em>Same routine<em>  
><em>But your temper's just as bad<em>  
><em>As mine is<em>  
><em>You're the same as me<em>  
><em>But when it comes to love<em>  
><em>You're just as blinded<em>  
><em>Baby please come back<em>  
><em>It wasn't you<em>  
><em>Baby it was me<em>  
><em>Maybe our relationship<em>  
><em>Isn't as crazy as it seems<em>  
><em>Maybe that's what happens<em>  
><em>When a tornado meets a volcano<em>  
><em>All I know is<em>  
><em>I love you too much<em>  
><em>To walk away now<em>  
><em>Come inside<em>  
><em>Pick up your bags off the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Don't you hear sincerity<em>  
><em>In my voice when I talk<em>  
><em>Told you this is my fault<em>  
><em>Look me in the eyeball<em>  
><em>Next time I'm pissed<em>  
><em>I'll aim my fist<em>  
><em>At the dry wall<em>  
><em>Next time<em>  
><em>There will be no next time<em>  
><em>I apologize<em>  
><em>Even though I know it's lies<em>  
><em>I'm tired of the games<em>  
><em>I just want her back<em>  
><em>I know I'm a liar<em>  
><em>If she ever tries to freaking leave again<em>  
><em>I'm a tie her to the bed<em>  
><em>And set this house on fire<em>

Ahsoka:  
><em>Just gonna stand there<em>  
><em>And watch me burn<em>  
><em>But that's alright<em>  
><em>Because I like<em>  
><em>The way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there<em>  
><em>And hear me cry<em>  
><em>But that's alright<em>  
><em>Because I love<em>  
><em>The way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>

Jasmine: Wonderful performance. Now, here to present the award for Best Drama, Cody and Echo. (Cody and Echo take the stage)

Cody: Wonder crowd, isn't it Echo.

Echo: You can say that again.

Cody: That's your job.

Echo: Right. Anyway, here are the nominees for Best Drama.

OnScreen: Best Drama  
>Love Me Til Your Heart Breaks by AhsokaxAnakin63752<br>_Just love me when it hurts_

Runaway by SWfangirl21  
><em>Runaway love, runaway love<em>

Emotions by IzzyandDesRoxSox  
><em>It's just emotion, taking me over<em>

Light in my Heart/Key to my Heart by Solar Crystal Angel  
><em>Wake me up inside, wake me up inside<em>

A new love rises by swfanforlife  
><em>I'm your baby tonight<em>

Cody: And the winner is

Both: Runaway by SWfangirl21

Echo: And unfortunately, the author couldn't be here, so we'll accept this award for them.

Jasmine: I know what you're all thinking and I'm sorry. I couldn't get any responses from the authors for their speeches. I'll try better next year. What? You didn't think this would be the only one, did you? We'll be back for Best Comedy and Best Songfic. And the biggest award, Best Bad**. Poll is still open for all you late minute voters. We'll be back after this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the story you've all been waiting for. You voted for your favorites, now you'll get to the see the winners. This is The FF Star Wars Awards. Here's your host: Jasmine, otherwise known as Anisoka504.**

Jasmine: Hey everyone and welcome bakc to the FF Star Wars Awards where you get to see the best of the best in FanFiction Star Wars. Here to present the award for Best Songfic, Luke Skywalker and my own OC, Carmen Kenobi. (Luke and Carmen take the stage)

Luke: Well, I certain am glad to be here. What about you, Carmen?

Carmen: Very, Luke. This is going to be my favorite award of the night. Here are the nominees for Best Songfic.

OnScreen: Best Songfic  
>Angel, Angel, Angel, Noo by LAKenobi<br>_Angel, Angel, Angel, no_

I Love You by CodyandRex  
><em>Our song is a slammin screen, sneakin out late tappin on your window<em>

Get Ready, Get Set, Don't Go by JB'sShawty  
><em>Baby, get ready, get set, don't go<em>

You Are by Anisoka504  
><em>Baby, you are, the reason I love<em>

This ain't no love song by AL0LT0  
><em>This ain't no love song, I just felt getting on my guitar<em>

Carmen: And the winner is

Both: This ain't no love song by AL0LT0.

AL0LT0: Thank you! Thank you! *overly extravagant bow and wave* I love you all! none of this would be possible without you! Oh oh oh I want to thank ALL the little people. *sigh* Oh what terrible banter i have. XD but seriously people thanks for the win it totally rocks :D.

Jasmine: Well, she was the only one I got a response from. Here to present the award for Best Comedy, a couple for funny people themselves, Han Solo and Leia Organa. (Han and Leia take the stage)

Han: Well, I don't know about you, but I think I'm pretty funny.

Leia: Of course you do, Han. No one thinks you're funnier. Speaking of funny, here are the nominees for Best Comedy.

ONScreen: Best Comedy  
>A Padawan's PMS by Red Pen Ninja<br>_Now just lose it, ah-ah-ah ah-ah_

You're Not My Father by Worldisquiethere  
><em>Stepdaddy, stepdaddy, stepdaddy, <em>_stepdaddy_

Lethal Assessories by TheNorthernBelle  
><em>When you walk through the door, it was clear to me<em>

Star Wars:The Clone Wars: Truth Or Dare by ijedi

Ahsoka's Friend and Best Friend by JB'sShawty  
><em>You're hot, then you're cold, you're yes and your no<em>

Leia: And the winner is

Both: Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Truth or Dare by ijedi!

Han: And sadly, ijedi didn't have a speech so, we'll accept this on his/her behalf.

Jasmine: Sorry, I couldn't think of a good song to go with that. The time is almost here to see the biggest award of the night. Don't go anywhere. We'll be back to announce the Best Bada**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the story you've all been waiting for. You voted for your favorites, now you'll get to the see the winners. This is The FF Star Wars Awards. Here's your host: Jasmine, otherwise known as Anisoka504.**

Jasmine: Hey everyone and welcome bakc to the FF Star Wars Awards where you get to see the best of the best in FanFiction Star Wars. And now, for the award you've all been waiting for. Here to present the award for Best Bada**, our favorite Star Wars couple, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano! (Ahsoka and Anakin take the stage)

Ahsoka: It's been a very interesting night, huh, Ani?

Anakin: Yes it has, Soka. And to make it more interesting, here are the nominees for Best Bada**.

OnScreen: Best Bada**.  
>Qui-Gon Jinn<br>_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left, we all fall down_

Cad Bane  
><em>You've been struck by a smooth criminal<em>

Yoda  
><em>I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world<em>

Savage Oppress  
><em>You should be watching me, you should feel threatened<em>

Mace Windu  
><em>You get no love, no! No love<em>

Ahsoka: And the winner, for Best Bada** is

Both: Cad Bane!

Anakin: And Bane was still smart enough not to show up to accept this award.

Jasmine: Well, there you have it. You voted and now you saw the winners. Wasn't this fun? Just imagine how it'll be next year! See ya'll next time on the FF Star Wars Awards!

Credits

Song List

Drop the World by Lil Wayne and Eminem  
>Like Toy Soldiers by Eminem<br>Threatened by Michael Jackson  
>Monster by Paramore<br>Resentment by Beyonce  
>Love the Way You Lie by Eminem and Rihanna<br>Right Thru Me by Nicki Minaj  
>Your Love by Nicki Minaj<br>Mine by Taylor Swift  
>Survivor by Destiny's Child<br>Rockstar101 by Rihanna  
>Temperature by Sean Paul<br>I'll Be Loving You Long Time by Mariah Carey  
>Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani<br>It's My Turn Now by Keke Palmer  
>My Chick Bad by Ludacris and Nicki Minaj<br>At The Beginning from Anastasia  
>Can't Forget About You by Nas and Chrisette Michelle<br>All I Do is Win by DJ Kalad  
>Soldier by Destiny's Child<br>ABC by Jackson 5  
>Fireball by Willow and Nicki Minaj<br>Not Afraid by Eminem  
>The Way That I Love You by Ashanti<br>You Are by Charlie Wilson  
>Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N Roses<br>I'm Back by T.I  
>Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson<br>Just Lose It by Eminem  
>Hot N Cold by Katy Perry<br>Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge  
>Love Story by Taylor Swift<p>

If I forgot any, I apologize, but you get the point. See ya'll for next year's awards.


End file.
